


That we weren't brothers

by AlphabetLoser



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Apparently they frick, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, My english is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphabetLoser/pseuds/AlphabetLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Eros»</p>
<p>It's a whisper. Everybody knows that Eros can't live without Anteros, but many tend to forget that neither Anteros can live without Eros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That we weren't brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Che non fossimo fratelli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960412) by [AlphabetLoser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphabetLoser/pseuds/AlphabetLoser). 



> Okay, i tried. This is my first italian to english translation, so please have mercy. Tips and corrections are warmly welcomed.

  
«Eros»

It's a whisper. Everybody knows that Eros can't live without Anteros, but many tend to forget that neither Anteros can live without Eros.  
He doesn't see his brother's eyes, but he imagines them. He climbs onto the bed with him, and in the process he pushes a bit his abdomen, tearing Eros completely out of his slumber.

  
«Hey»

His voice sounds sleepy.

  
«Hey. Was it really necessary that mum put us in separate bedrooms?»

Eros moves his head on the pillow.

  
«No. I had even asked, not to do it, bit since you hadn't said anything she didn't listen to me»  
«Sorry»  
«Oh, don't be, it's not your fault. I think it's something people like, not being always stuck with their siblings»  
«How much time would you want to stuck with me?»  
«All. All the time. If you let me, I would cover you in caramel so I wouldn't be physically able to detach from you»

  
Anteros laughs softly, Eros feels his smile under his fingers.

  
«Maybe someday I will let you»

  
They would look at each other intensely, if only that darkness didn't forbid them to see. They hug, they hold each other, their lips touch the other's cheeks and their faces warm uo pleasingly. It's weird, thinking that they have never kissed. Anteros settles better on his older brother's body.

  
«Actually, you could simply use glue»

  
Eros enhales his perfume, sundering it in the smell of his body soap, of his own bed, of his skin, of the unceasing and morbid desire that makes his fingers quiver while through the pijama's fabric he caresses his shoulder blades.

  
«But caramel is more interesting»

  
He fears if Anteros were to discover the exact shade of the love Eros feels for him, he would turn him away. Not that the idea his brother has of that love is much less immoral, much less illegal, but the difference exists and in his eyes it's substantial. Eros is the incarnation of the strongest love that can be felt, but not the one that makes one caress, graze, attend patiently. He's the one that makes you shout, tear apart, kill. Eros is the wild love that doesn't know decency. Anteros might be able to return that one too, maybe.

  
«Anteros»  
«Yes»  
«Nothing. I just wanted to say your name.  
Listen» he says shortly after «Do you think mum would be mad if she saw you here?»  
«I don't think so»

  
Anteros' mouth is pressed onto Eros' shoulder and his voice comes out slightly muffled.

  
«Why should she? You're my brother. I may have come here to play Yu-Gi-Oh cards with you»  
«The problem is that you haven't come here to play Yu-Gi-Oh cards»  
«Yes, but she doesn't know it, right?»

Eros manages to slide a hand under his brother's clothes and he rests that dirty sinful hand on his back, with its palm open to touch as much skin as possible. He barely spreads his legs.

  
«Right»

  
If there's a god he will not forgive him.

  
«Move it»  
«What?»  
«Your hand. Don't leave it there still»  
«I can't»

  
What should he do? His body has become a mere object of embarassement.

  
«Why though?»  
«Because I love you, Anteros. I can't»

  
The younger one lifts up, propping his knees up on the mattress, and Eros sighs, not because his just has just been freed from a weight.

  
«And then shouldn't you do it?»  
«No. I care about you, I don't wanna hurt you»  
«Would you hurt me?»  
«Sooner or later, yes. Even if I don't want to»

  
Anteros intertwines their fingers in mid air.

  
«You'd never told me that»  
«What?»

  
Eros feels close to death. He wants Aphrodite to hold them both in her arms, to hug them and play with them as when they were kids.

  
«I love you too, Eros»

  
Their eyes have got used to darkness, but it doesn't change much. They can just see a blurry outline of the other.

  
«Hug me again?» asks Eros with his voice feeble and broken with desire.   
Anteros doesn't hug him. But he rests himself again on him, rubs his nose tip on his neck's soft skin. Eros caresses, almost with devotion, his blonde hair that reaches and grazes his shoulders, and his fingers are still there, when Anteros lifts up and then bends on his face laying on his lips their first kiss. Eros keeps calm for one, two, three, four seconds. Five, six, seven. He just has to keep counting.

  
«Why do you act like this? I'm your brother, why do you act like this with me?»  
«Because you're my brother. Because you're my friend and mum is at home»  
«You're my brother too, and my friend. And mum is a heavy sleeper. She wouldn't listen, unless we make a rumpus like her when she's with Ares»  
«Or with Ephestus, to make him think she's enjoying it»  
«I think she actually enjoyes it»

  
They laugh, and Anteros takes advantage of that moment of distraction -viscid, sneaky little brother- to come back on top of him and kiss gently his neck, caressing him. Eros gives up in that exact instant. It's not like precipitating in a ravine, being suddenly lit on fire or abruptly deprived of oxygen. He simply decides to surrender, because surrender is what he thinks is the best choice. He closes his arms around Anteros and he feels him more concrete, more present than ever. When he gets kissed again even his fear of exploding, of exaggerating fails. Anteros balances and tranquilizes him. He brings his arms to his neck, with his fingers he ruffles his slightly wavy hair, with his tongue he wets Anteros' lips. Can Aphrodite hear it, the sound of their kisses? Of their saliva that makes their lips slip, makes them smack, of their tongues that lick, of their moans that are just sighs, of their held breath? She can't. Aphrodite may be dreaming an old, sad love of hers.  
Anteros moves aside Eros' shirt collar, he kisses, bites, sucks the white skin, he lingers on the clavicle bone, round and protruding, he licks it with circular movements. The older one lets him touch him, lets out a smile of pleasure. Then, gently grabbed its hems, he lifts up the shirt of the other boy, who raises his arms to slip it off. His blonde hair gets ruffled, his smooth and rosy skin gets revealed: Eros grazes it with his fingertips as far as his armpits, where he rotates his hand and rests them on his shoulders.  
The third kiss is the one during which Anteros needs his brother's arm on his shoulders and his hand on his cheek, and he obtains them. He doesn't even have to ask. He slips between his legs, and Eros stops breathing for a moment when he feels Anteros firmly rested on his pelvis. He closes his thighs around his hips, feeling their erections press more strongly to each other, while he takes off first his trousers and then his brother's. They don't even need to move, they hold each so tight that their contact couldn't be stronger. Anteros pants on his shoulder and he pushes aside hos hair to imprint hid mouth on that slim and soft neck again and again. It's good, Anteros' skin. His brother's skin.   
It's Eros who guides their movements, and so he moves the younger one's legs to cross them with his own. His knees is between Anteros thighs, he rubs it up and down. Between his arms he hears the boy moaning and pushing himself against him, clawing to the pillow with his fingers.

«Anteros...»

The sound of his voice calls him, and raises up enough for them to watch into each other's eyes. Eros rests his hand on the other's nape and he brings him closer to himself more slowly than the other times, he kisses him sweetly, with love. Brings his brother's hand to his mouth, while Anteros tries to catch his breath and to hold off his body shaken by tremors and at the mercy of a warm and overwhelming sensation that burns in his underbelly. Eros licks its palm, with his eyes closed and without even worrying about not making noise, and its fingers, that he takes in his mouth and kisses on the tips.  
Then he does the same with his own, and he slithers it in his brother's underwear, Anteros copies right after. It's different, like this. They are finally able to touch them and they do it with almost no embarassement.  
At first they move slowly, to let the other's body get used to their rhythm, and then, a little at a time, faster and faster, synchronizing. Anteros murmurs Eros' name, that listen and replies to him. He crouches on his chest when his thighs can't stand him securely anymore, and the older one welcomes him, his hand slows down and he lets his name be called one more time before Anteros lies on him for a few seconds, too tired to do something else. Eros comes while the younger one kisses him and holds him by his hips. Nothing they touched has ever been softer than their bodies in this moment.  
Anteros rolls on his side and they look in each other's eyes for a long time surrounded by darkness. Eros caresses his hair.

  
«Wanna sleep here?»  
«Yeah»

He kisses him on his arms, on his hips. He caresses him to his ankles and then comes back up. They kiss, they hug, they laugh, they remember they're brothers too, they love each other, they mess their hair, they cover themselves, they kick the sheets.Anteros ends up at Eros' left, touches his knee that's right there, just below his eyes. There's silence and there's quiet. Their caresses don't make noise. Their eyelids are already tempted to close like a curtain at the end of the show.

«Eros?  
Have you ever wished that we weren't brothers?»

He still feels on his skin the intimate smell of Anteros, the physicality of his skin against his own.

«No. Never»


End file.
